Back to You
by Pitonisa
Summary: Leah and Jacob come together years after breaking Dawn. Is Leah over her bitter attitude? Where is Nessie? BLACKWATER NONSENSE
1. Away

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary: Leah and Jacob come together years after breaking Dawn. Is Leah over her bitter attitude? Where is Nessie? BLACKWATER NONSENSE**

* * *

Leah Clearwater is twenty five years old. She is currently a atudent at Georgetown. When she first told the Council she wanted to study and come back with a Psychology degree under her arm; most of them thought she was joking since she drop out of high school when Samuel Uley pop the question. Turns out she wasn´t joking, in fact she had been studying at night without anyone from La Push knowing. Her excellent grades earned her a full college scholarship.

Of course the first weeks were hard. She missed her family, her Pack brothers… They were a lot of issues against her: she was older than her classmates, she was Native American, not to mention the fact her body temperature was 10 degrees above average and the fact she is a shape shifter. But now things were perfect: she loves her classes, she admires her teachers, and her roommate is not as bad as the last one…

Time is an unstoppable force. What made her leave her home and search for herself? A curious neighbor. How? Once the neighbors started to notice how fast Resseme grew, the vampire family started to travel all around the world. Jacob had to go with them leaving Billy and Rachel Black devastated. Jacob leaving and the packs becoming The Pack again was what made her restart her education. She wanted to live, move on and so she did. That was three years ago. Often, very often on Saturday´s night she finds herself wonders where in the world The Cullens plus Jacob Black are.

On this particular night her phone rang.

_-Hello?_

_-Hi baby!_

_-Mom? HI! Is everything OK?_

_-You should come for the weekend… I need you to come for the weekend._

_-Ok, I will. But you have to tell what´s going on._

_-Rachel is pregnant_

_

* * *

_**Hi! Once again English is not my first language. So please be kind with your reviews.**


	2. Preggers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary: Leah and Jacob come together years after breaking Dawn. Is Leah over her bitter attitude? Where is Nessie? BLACKWATER NONSENSE**

* * *

Rachel Black is pregnant. It wasn´t part of her plan to get pregnant right after eloping to Vegas with her now husband Paul Meraz. She doesn´t have a mother and no way in hell she is going to take advices from Misses-perfect-wife-and-mother-Emily Uley. She shares the news with her husband and her father. Billy advices her to visit Sue Clearwater.

Sue is very helpful. She tells her exactly what to expect of the first months and volunteers to be "her person" at the OBGYN. They both agree that the announcement needs to be made at the next bonfire. Sue starts remembering her first pregnancy… Leah comes to the conversation and Rachel asks Sue to invite Leah to come for the weekend.

Why did she do it? Because it seems Leah and Rachel had switch places. Leah was the drop out who was going to be stuck at the reservation surrounded by children. Rachel was supposed to be at college, living her life. The imprint had changed their lives forever. It ruined Leah´s perfect life next to Sam, it made her bitter and lonely… But Rachel had always thought that at least Leah was free. She on the other hand wasn´t free. She couldn't live without Paul and vice versa. She was happy, she really was… but she was living a life she had always make fun of. She never wanted to be a housewife; she wanted to wait a long time before having children. Now… here she was pregnant at twenty seven… married…

If only her brother were with her… But no, he was following the leeches across Canada. All for the damned imprint.

* * *

**Yes, it took me a long time to write this and it´s really short. I´m sorry.**


	3. Lost

Jacob Black has an imprint… had an imprint. Resseme "Nessie" Cullen died two weeks ago. It all started nine months ago when Nessie had insisting on going to the movies with her aunt Rosalie. It was supposed to be a fun trip… but Nessie killed two girls at the movie theater restrooms. Rosalie hid her tracks and disposed the bodies; she did the same thing every time. Bella found out fourteen girls later and she helped to keep the secret. The Volturies found out twenty girls after Bella found out. Nessie was killed. Jacob didn´t stop them.

Bella and Edward disappeared without saying goodbye to Jacob or the others. The rest of the Cullens decided to move. Carslile, Esme, Alice and Jasper moved to Island. Rosalie and Emmet moved to Rusia. Jacob was left alone in a crystal house in North Canada.

During the past two weeks, Jacob had often thought about his family and friends. Rachel had married Paul, therefore Billy was in good company or at least he hoped so. Sam and Emily were expecting their fourth child. Jared had stopped phasing after marrying Kim and they were both teachers at the Rez high school. Quill and Embry had opened a bookshop (kind of ironic, isn´t it?) at Port Angeles. Seth had just finished high school and was a Police recruit at Forks. And Leah… His thoughts about Leah were always confusing…

The phone rang and for the first time in the entire week he had spent alone; he answered.

-_Son… We know…_

_-Dad…_

_-It´s time for you to come home. Your sister needs you_

_-Is she okay?_

_-Yes, she is. But she needs you to welcome your niece or nephew. Should I clean your room by Friday?_

_-Yes_

* * *

**I hope I can keep you guys interested on my story! Keep reviewing!**


	4. Thinking

_-Yes. I´ll be there tomorrow morning_

_-You better be Leah Clearwater. I´m not making Charlie drive all the way to Port Angeles just to find out you are not coming!_

_-Thank you for your trust Mom!_

_-Anytime sweetie! See you tomorrow!_

After hearing Rachel Black was pregnant, Leah had some confused feelings. She was happy because Rachel was pregnant and she was obviously keep it. But she was kind of sad for Rachel embracing completely the reservations traditional wife role. She said to her mother that no way in hell she was returning to the Rez just because Rachel was pregnant, but Sue told her Rachel Black had asked specifically for her to be present at the bonfire. So she reluctantly agreed.

As soon Leah hang up the phone she thought about Jacob. Her mother had mentioned she had something to tell her but it was too important to tell on the phone. It was related to Jacob, she was sure of it. But, what? She had no idea.

So she packed a small bag with her most essentials. Her bus was leaving at six thirty so she would be arriving to Port Angeles around eight of Saturday morning. Her mother had informed her that Seth had a nightly shift so he would probably be sleeping soundly by the time she got home. Home… It wasn´t her home, not anymore. Where was her home? She doesn´t know… She´ll find out eventually, she hopes she does soon.

She thinks about Jacob again. She hopes he is at home wherever he is.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Regarding the last chapter, the reason I choose to have Nessie killing all those girls was because I figured The Voulturies wouldn´t kill her unless she put them in danger and I don´t think they would bother for a couple of missing girls.**

**REVIEW!  
**


	5. Welcome home

_**Jacob´s POV**_

WELCOME HOME!

The first thing Jacob Black saw after stretching out of his tiny bed and looking out his bedroom window on the first morning in La Push was the banner his sister had made for the bonfire. He had arrived last night. His father had hugged him and offered to be there for him whenever he needs him. His sister had baked the most awful tasting cookies he had ever tried and a hug. Paul had gave him a long hand shake. He wasn´t really in the mood to talk, so he went up to his room and slept.

He looked around his room… His… It wasn´t his anymore. Of course his father had cleaned up, but the room didn´t smell like him anymore. It smells like Rachel and…. Fabrics? And then he understood: Rachel was planning to turn this room in to a nursery. It was OK for him. It didn´t feel like home for him despite the fail attempts his family made to make him feel welcome. A knock on the door prevent him from thinking about his uncertain future.

- _Come in_

- _How was your night?_ – Paul asked walking in the room

- _Dreamless… Yours?_

- _You know once my head hits the pillow I´m like a stone!_- Paul said trying to cheer up the mood.

_- Yeah, yeah… I know_

_- So…. Leah is back too_

_- What? That´s great… Wait, why is she back?  
_

_- Is just for the weekend. Rachel invited her._

_- Why?_

- _I asked the same thing and Rachel said "Is none of your business"_ – Paul said mimicking Rachel

_- I know is none of my business… But is strange…_

_- You should visit her… You know… Leah_

_- I will_

_- Take a shower first!_ – Paul said laughing and walking out of the room.

* * *

_**Leah´s POV**_

Sue Clearwater and Charlie Swan arrived at the bus station half an hour after Leah´s bus did. They found her talking amicably with an eight year old girl. Leah said goodbye to the girl and walked to her family… Yes, she had come to understand her mother had every right to be "involved" with the clueless Chief Swan; after all he knew about all the Cullens and the Packs.

_- Welcome home!_ – Sue said

_- Thank you mom! Hi Charlie!_

_- Hi Leah!_

They all hugged and walked towards the car. The car ride was pleasant. They talked about Leah´s college life. Leah asked Charlie when he was going to "make Sue an honest woman". Sue scolded her but then she broke in laughs along with Leah, making Charlie go extremely red.

They arrived to the house past ten in the morning. Leah got out of the car and entered the house. Charlie excuse himself, explaining that he needed to go back to the Police Station. Sue and Leah thanked him.

They were talking about life in the reservation when the phone ringed, Sue answered while Leah walked inside her own room.

The bonfire was at six. It was only ten in the morning. Leah though she was going to use this free time to bond with her family. But then Sue walked in the room and explained to Leah that Rachel had called and that she was going to the Black´s to help. She also explained that Seth couldn´t change shift and was working late.

- _We will spend together all day, tomorrow _– Sue said while grabbing her purse and closing the door.

Leah sat in the couch and closed her eyes. This wasn´t her home. She knew it already, but it was painful to know it for sure. She heard someone knocking on the door. Leah opened the door.

- _What are you doing here?_ - Leah asked

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. I hope this story is not getting you bored. I promise I will update soon!**


	6. Explanation

_- __What are you doing here?_

_- __I need to talk to you _

_- __My mom went over your house to help YOU! _– Leah said, but Rachel Black wanted to talk to Leah before the bonfire and Sue was too gossipy for her own good.

_- __Yeah, yeah… I lied. So what? Are going to let my in?_

_- __I supposed…_

Rachel Black was a woman on a mission: Leah Clearwater had to agree to be her baby´s godmother. Why? There´s no simple way to explain her reasons… Leah had been a bitch to everybody for many years, yes; but she always spoke the truth and wasn´t afraid to stand up for herself. Leah had mourned for Sam´s betrayal in weird and disturbing ways, like the time she set on fire a bunch of pictures and dance around them; but she had showed up to Sam and Emily´s weeding and congratulated them anyway. Leah had been hurt in more ways than most people she knew; but she pulled herself together and started a new life.

Rachel wanted her child to be surrounded by loving people, yes; but she wanted her child to be surrounded by strong people too.

_- __So... here we are…._

_- __I´m sure your mother told you I´m pregnant_

_- __Yeah_

_- __It wasn´t planned… I always wanted to study, to travel, you know? The moment my mom died I knew I had to get out of here and then… You know… _

_- __Yes… This whole imprinting business was a bitch to me too_

_- __I know… Anyway, I think I´m happy. Are you happy?_

_- __Yes… yes, I am. Not in the way you are happy, but my way_

_- __Do you ever feel lonely?_

_- __All the time… Is funny you ask me that. I used to be afraid of loneliness, now I embraced it… But you didn´t come here to talk about me, have you?_

_- __No… I need to ask you something. And you can´t say no, because I won´t ask anyone else_

_- __Ok…_

_- __You´ll be my baby´s godmother_

_- __Do I have a saying in this?_

_- __No_

_- __Figures… Ok. But I have a vote on the name, yes?_

_- __Yes_

_- __Great… Poor child… So, how´s Paul taking it?_

Leah and Rachel talked for a while. But then Billy called (he knew the plan all along) and told Rachel that Sue and Paul were arguing over the food and she had to come back. The two women hugged.

- _Funny… You smell like Jacob_ – Leah said to Rachel

- _I smell like me_ – Jacob said

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Review!**


	7. Couples

I smell like me – Jacob said.

Next thing Leah felt were Jacob's arms pulling her in to a bone breaking kind of hug.

I missed you – Jacob whisper in her hair. Leah felt the tears coming out of her eyes.

Rachel mouthed Jacob she had to go. Thousand thoughts went trough Leah's head. Is he here because of the pregnancy? Is he coming back for good? Where are the leeches? When Jacob finally release she tried to wipe her tears quickly.

Where is Rachel? – Leah asked

She had to go before Paul burns down the house…

Yeah… How long will you be staying?

Leah… - Jacob said putting his hand on Leah's shoulders- There is so much I need to tell you.

C'mon in… I'll make some coffee.

* * *

- Rachel mentioned Leah is here for the weekend – Billy Black said as he rolled his wheelchair to the kitchen where Sue Clearwater was peeling some potatoes.

- Yes… Did Rachel tell you why she wanted to talk to her?

- Not really. I learned not to question a pregnant woman many years ago.

- Ja! Very funny Billy

- Jacob is here too, you know?

- Yes, I ran to him earlier. Where are the vampires?

- We are not connected anymore

- What do you mean?

- Jacob's imprint is dead.

- What?- Sue practically yelled as she reached a chair and sat – What's going to happen now?

- He is back and… we don't know. I have my hopes on your daughter helping him.

- Look… Billy, I love your children but the last thing my daughter needs is another heartache.

- Who said anything about heartache?

- I'm just saying: Leah has been trough a lot and I don't want your son messing with her.

- Fine… It was a stupid idea anyway.

* * *

- So… He just hugged her? – Paul asked Rachel as the placed the table cloths.

- She didn't even notice I was gone!

- Wow! I don't know what to say… I mean Leah has changed a lot and I assume Jacob has change too. But I don't think hurting is a good way to start something.

- Who said anything about starting something?

- Please Rachel… I know you!

- Fine! I think they could be a great couple, so what?

- Rachel… You better stay out of it!

- Right…

- I mean it Rachel! No scheming… at least until the baby is born, please…

- Let me get back to you on that…

* * *

- What are you going to do now?

- I don't know… Dr. Cullen let me a lot of money… And I mean A LOT!

- Well… There is really no rush… You could travel some more… Study… Start a business…

- Yeah… I guess. I haven't really thought about the future.

- Jacob… You know I always hated the fact you imprinted on a half leech…

- Leah….

- But, how are you feeling? Does it hurt? The imprint, I mean

- Honestly… I don't feel a thing… I'm not sad. It doesn't hurt. I'm just empty.

- I'm sorry

- Don't be… Tell me about your classes.

- Well… being in you guys heads for months has helped me understand better mental disorders- Leah said trying to lighten the mood.

- Very funny Leah! - Jacob said laughing.

Leah told Jacob about her roommate and her obsession with butterflies. She told him about her teachers, about driving to the nearest forest to phase for a couple hours every month. She told him about her mom and Charlie. About Seth and his police training. They ate a slice of frozen pizza while Leah remembered Sue giving condoms to Seth the first time he asked a girl out.

By five thirty Rachel phoned telling Jacob to drag his ass to the house and take a shower before the bonfire. Leah and Jacob hugged. She saw him walking to the forest and she could picture him phasing behind the trees. Leah climbed the stairs and headed to shower.

As the first drops of water hit her skin she thought - Jacob is back.


	8. Bonfire

- Jacob is back- Sam said to Emily the minute the stepped out of their car.

- Really? And the Cullens?

- I don't smell them. Just him…

They walk in to the clearing with their children. They had two boys and they were expecting a little girl by mid June.

- Leah is here too- Sam said suddenly

- I don't like this…

* * *

Every member of the Council and the families of the Pack's members arrive by six thirty. They were all very pleased to see Leah dressed in jeans and a purple jersey. They congratulated her on her studies and asked her about college life. Emily hugged her and asked her to hold her children. Leah was used to this kind of things… She was used to Emily constantly reminding her she will never be a mother.

- Motherhood doesn't make more of a woman – Jacob said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He was wearing jeans and a white shirt.

- I know… It still hurts.

- I know

- Jacob you are here! – Quill and Embry shouted at the same time

- Geez, thank you for noticing me! – Leah said sarcastically.

- Hi Leah... Jacob, are you back for real?

Leah snorted and walk away from the bromance reunion. She went to the appetizer's table and fill a plate.

- So… You and Jacob? – Sam said next to her.

- Take your head out of your ass Sam- Leah said and walked her way in to the house only to return outside when Old Quill started telling stories.

- I never liked the third wife story- Billy Black said to her.

- Me either… I don't understand why we value sacrifice so much

- That's because you'll never be the third wife

- What do you mean?

- You are a fighter… You don't surrender.

- Thank you Billy

When the children started to sleep Billy stepped into the circle and called everyone's attention.

- My family has news to share with you. My son Jacob has returned home and he would like to say a few words. Jacob?

- Thank you Dad. Goodnight everyone. I'm back, but I'm not here asking for a place in the Council or asking for the things I gave up when I left. I'm back to start a new life here, among you, with my family.

- Why are you back? – Emily asked

- My imprint is dead. The Cullens are gone. There are no bonds between us and the vampires.

A thick silence fell between all those who were gathered there. It was clear for Leah that Sam and Emily were concerned about their places in the Council. Quill and Embry were concerned about Jacob and his lost. Jared and Kim were looking at each other probably thinking in a way to help him.

- Welcome back Jacob Black – Old Quill finally said.

- Thank you- Jacob said. Rachel went to join Jacob at the center of the circle and called for Paul to stand by her side.

- We have news too… We are pregnant!

And hell broke loose. All the women went to congratulate Rachel and all the men were to shake hands with Paul. Leah cached Rachel's eyes and mouthed she had to go. Rachel mouthed Ok.

- Leah!

- Oh… What are doing here Jacob?

- What time are you leaving tomorrow?

- At three.

- Want to go fishing with me?

- Yeah, sure… Why not?

- Great, I'll pick you up at six.

- At six?


	9. Fishing the Future

- At six? What were you thinking? I hate you!

- And yet here you are waiting for me at six AM.

- Did I say I hate you already?

- Yes, you did. Now get into the truck.

It was a strange sight for Seth Clearwater to watch her sister and her Alfa bickering and driving off at dawn. His shift had finished really late the night before. Leah scared the crap out of him when he walked into the house and found her going trough the contents of the freezer. They hugged and talked for over an hour until Leah fall asleep on the couch. He was awoken by Leah frantic search of clothes. She explained to him Jacob's reasons to pick her up so early while fixing her hair.

- Do you like him?- he asked her

- Puff… It's Jacob.

- That doesn't answer my question…

- I… I can't like him… I shouldn't…

- Leah… Just be careful, OK?

As he lay on his bed Seth thought about the Cullen family, how they change everyone's lives. If only they had chosen to live in Alaska instead of Forks: then Leah would be married to Sam, Jacob would be dating Bella, his father would probably still be alive, none of them would have the intense urge to phase every week… Maybe things would be better… Maybe not.

* * *

- I think I would like to be a doctor

- Are you serious?

- Yeah… I used to help Dr. Cullen every now and then.

- I have to see it to believe it! - Leah said while pulling her bait out of the water – Your baits suck!

- Don't blame the baits for your lack of fishing skills! - Jacob said laughing

* * *

- I can't believe Nessie is death- Quill said

- Yeah, me either. - Embry said while opening the door of their bookstore.

- I don't know what I would do….

- Yeah… And speaking of imprints, did you notice the way Sam keep staring at Leah? And Emily was right there… Pregnant!

- Sam needs to get over himself… Seriously, it's creepy. And Leah has finally moved on with her life.

- Sam is upset because Jacob and Leah were all touchy with each other.

- They were pretty much all over each other… But I don't think it was something romantic… Not yet, at least.

-Yeah, I know what you mean…

- Dude…

- What?

- We sound like two old ladies gossiping after church!

- Shut up!

* * *

- Good morning Mom!

- Good morning Seth- Sue Clearwater said as she pulled milk out of the fridge. – Your sister is gone.

- Jacob took her fishing- Seth explained

- I figure Jacob was involved… Do you think there´s something between them?

- No...

- It´s too soon, you do understand, right?

- Yeah, I do. And I know Leah understands too.

* * *

- Hi Charlie! – Leah and Jacob said at the same time

- Hi kids! Having lunch this early?

- I´m starving! - Jacob said

- Mr. Black here, bought the cheapest baits so we couldn´t catch not even one fish! I was up before six! Four hours in the freaking lake!

- Those were my dad´s baits, and you thrown them to the lake!

- Billy doesn´t use baits, we use worms. Everyone knows that´s the reason we caught so many fishes. – Charlie interrupted them.

- But my Dad…

-… is going to die the minute I see him!- Leah finished, but her stomach stated to make funny noises causing Jacob to laugh.

- We should eat first, then I´ll help you- Jacob said- Bye Charlie!

- See you around Charlie!

The minute Leah and Jacob were out of his sight Charlie called Sue and told her about Billy´s crappy baits. Sue immediately after called Billy Black to scold him. When Jacob returned home with Leah´s number on the palm of his hand after spending the entire day with her and dropping her off the bus station, Billy Black did a mental happy dance.

* * *

- I did you kiss her?

- Of course I didn´t kiss Leah!

- Why not? – Rachel asked while pouring milk on her bowl of cereal.

- Because…

- Is too soon? You need to get your shit together before pursuing her? The Clearwater family would kill you? My dad would trough a party? All of the above?

- I hate you- Jacob said after a few minutes of silence.

- So.. How long before I can put together my spawn crib?- Paul said as he sat on the table.

- I´ll be off your hair in month, you think you could wait?

- Take as long as you want- Rachel intervened- Just put yourself together.

- I will, sis. I will.


	10. Phone conversations

- I will

- Are you sure?

- Geez, Rachel! I already told you I´m coming to your baby shower!

- You better Leah Clearwater!

- Yeah, yeah… Whatever…

- So…. A little bird told me Jacob calls you often, but I wonder how often?

- A little bird? You mean a furry beast, I swear to God Seth is paying for this never ending phone call!

- Don´t change the subject, how often?

- Mmneeenbjeeee

- I´m sorry, what?

- Every week, happy?

- Very

- It´s not a big deal…

- Keep telling yourself that!

* * *

- Since when you and Leah are bff?

- Since she is taking care of our spawn in case we both die

-No. Rachel, I´m serious. I thought you had given up on the "Bring Leah and Jacob together" plan.

- First of all it was call Operation Black-water. And second I haven´t given up on anything. As a matter of fact they are now talking on the phone every week. I call that improvement.

- But you had nothing to do with it. Rachel, it´s too soon!

- It´s been seven months!

- But he just started college a couple of months ago. Rachel, I´m telling you leave them alone.

-Fine

* * *

- Did you know your sister has a plan for us to date?

- Yes. Sorry about that. I wish I could say is the pregnancy, but she has always been a little crazy.

- I know.

- Yeah… Anyway, I was thinking I can stop by your campus and pick you up for the baby shower weekend on Friday night.

- You are driving all the way to the Rez?

- Yep. What do you say?

- Only if I get to drive a little.

- Leah… I don´t know.

- What? I´ve had been practicing.

-Fine… But only a little.

-Yes!

* * *

- I´m driving Leah to the baby shower

- Dude, Rachel is messed up as it is with the two of you. Why are you doing this to me?

- You married her; she is having your baby… You deal with her crazy.

- I hate you

- Thanks man! Anyway, how is my old man?

- I don´t know if I should tell you this. What the hell, you ought to find out sooner or later.

- What is it?

- Remember Emily´s mom. Well she just moved to the Rez to help Emily, and she comes to visit Billy very often.

- Really? Well… That´s weird and creepy, but comforting. Wait, is he into her?

- I guess. I haven´t really asked. Don´t tell Rachel. She is in denial.

- I won´t. I promise.


End file.
